robotwarsfandomcom-20200215-history
Mega-Hurts
Mega-Hurts was the Royal Navy's entry into the Armed Forces battles of the first series of [[Robot Wars Extreme: Series 1| Robot Wars Extreme]]. It lost the Armed Forces Melee, but reached the final of the Forces Special, losing to RAF entry Anvil in both events. Specifically, Team Mega-Hurts represented The Royal Navy based on HMS Collingwood. Design Mega-Hurts was a black wedge-shaped robot with two wheels and armed with a set of static ramming spikes at the front. It was invertible and had a top speed of 8mph, although it was incorrectly stated to have a self-righting mechanism on the show. Mega-Hurts demonstrated a good turn of speed around the arena, which it used to dodge most of its opponent's attacks. The version of Mega-Hurts seen in Extreme 1 was in fact the second model. The first featured two wedges and was double the length of the second version, competing exclusively at live events. Robot History Extreme 1 Mega-Hurts first competed in the Armed Forces Melee, facing the Army's Rhino and the Royal Air Force's Anvil. It started by driving near a CPZ, whilst Rhino opened the pit, which got Dead Metal stuck on the edge. Mega-Hurts then tried to ram Rhino, but missed and hit the arena wall. Mega-Hurts seemed to be having trouble getting in position, having to drive around the arena, until it rammed Anvil. Rhino then drove over both robots. Mega-Hurts then mistakenly drove into Dead Metal's CPZ and was cut into. Mega-Hurts escaped, but a small panel on top of it had come loose. All three robots came together near the flame pit and Rhino pushed both into the arena wall. Mega-Hurts span away and hit Rhino. Mega-Hurts then drove around the arena again and went near the pit, backing onto its edge. It looked like Mega-Hurts was having control issues as it span around next to the pit. It became stuck and Rhino pushed it down and out. Soon after both Rhino and Anvil joined Mega-Hurts in the pit, but Anvil was declared the winner. Mega-Hurts returned for the Forces Special, where it fought Rhino again and Oblark (Fire Service) in Round One. At the start, it got stuck in Rhino's tracks when attacking it, and was lifted and axed by Oblark, before Refbot separated it from Rhino. Mega-Hurts then tried to attack Rhino, before being pushed by Oblark. It than attacked Rhino, managing to dislodge its batteries. Rhino was therefore immobilised and eliminated, meaning Mega-Hurts fought Sub-Version (Submarine Corps) in Round Two. This fight started with the two machines trying to get into a position to attack each other, and it seemed an even fight, as neither robot was causing much damage. Mega-Hurts' main attack was capitalising on Sub-Version's driving error, coercing it into an angle grinder. However, when Mega-Hurts pushed Sub-Version in circles, Sub-Version broke down, giving Mega-Hurts the win. In the final, it fought Anvil, but was pushed around at the start. It then drove into Shunt, who lifted it up. Mega-Hurts was then pushed into an angle grinder, but was freed by Refbot, only for Dead Metal to attack. Mega-Hurts tried fighting back, but was pushed into the arena wall, but Anvil was pitted by the House Robots, and the Mega-Hurts team thought they won. However, the judges viewed Dead Metal's attack to pit Anvil as unfair, and Anvil was given the judges' decision. Results |} Wins/Losses *Wins: 2 *Losses: 2 Series Record RoyalNavy.jpg|The Mega-Hurts team on the flight deck of HMS Ark Royal Megahurts1.jpg|The first version of Mega-Hurts that only competed in live events Category:UK Series competitors Category:Extreme only competitors Category:Robots with Spikes Category:Invertible Robots Category:Robots that represented military or emergency services Category:Robots with an equal amount of Wins and Losses Category:Side Competition Runners Up Category:Robots which debuted in Extreme 1 Category:Robots which only fought in Extreme 1